


Bang Bang

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, M/M, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: Jeonghan panted, licking his lips tasting blood. “This isn’t how I thought you’d be using what I taught you baby.”





	1. Chapter 1

Jeonghan said slowly, right into Joshua’s ear. “Hold it tight enough. And pull the trigger. Wait for the recoil.”

Shivering, Joshua held onto the gun with shaky hands. “What if I don’t want to know how to shoot a gun?”

“You got to learn baby,” Jeonghan said, kissing him on the temple. “Come on. Try it. For me.”

With a deep breath, Joshua inhaled and brought the trigger in. 

A bullet shot out, screaming as it hit the target.

“Good job.” Jeonghan held him, as the recoil shocked Joshua and he lost his balance.

* * *

 

Jeonghan panted, licking his lips tasting blood. “This isn’t how I thought you’d be using what I taught you baby.”

Joshua narrowed his eyes, aiming the gun at Jeonghan. “You didn’t think about a lot of things,” he said softly.

He was going to die. Killed by the love of his life. Jeonghan didn’t see this coming at all.

Face twisting into a sneer, Joshua snarled. “Thanks for the lessons.”

A gunshot echoed in the empty factory.

Finger pressing into his earpiece, Joshua said, “Target killed.”

“Good. Come back to base agent.”


	2. Can I Hear you one More Time

He swept the room, making sure that the device didn’t go off before closing the bedroom door. 

Shaking, Joshua scrambled to grab the secure phone. He hit dial, trying to stop the feeling of hysteria and the tears. 

“Report.”

“They bought it. He laughed. Said he’d never thought I ever would. Killing the love of my life. Called us the worse kept secret and told me I’d be great.” Joshua felt the ground move from underneath him.

God. He was having a fainting spell. Sliding down the wall, he clutched at the phone. “Is he—“

“I’m doing fine baby,” a familiar beloved voice said. 

Joshua breathed. In and out.

“You two have ten minutes,” Jihoon said. 

“Aye aye.”

Joshua started to hiccup, tears falling. 

“Awww. Shua baby.” Jeonghan came to the phone. He gently made shhing noises. “I’m fine babe. A bit bruised but I’m alive.” 

“I-I kn-ow. But,” Joshua stifled a sob. “I never thought,” wiping away tears, “it was too much. Shooting you like that.” 

“Shhh,” Jeonghan said softly. “You know we had to. And it was all fake anyhow. I’m here. Healthy and whole. Confined to the base.” He joked, “We can have conjugal visits when you can get away. I can’t do much for now.”

Letting out a wet giggle, Joshua breathed shakily. “If you can joke about sex then clearly you’re fine.”

“Mmm. Sex with you is one of the highlights of my life Joshua.” He licked his lips. “Remember before you left?”

God. Of course Joshua did. They had done everything they could in those days they had before Joshua had to go play double agent. Shua sucked, whined, begged, and got fucked six ways to Sunday, in every position. He even dressed up for Jeonghan in outfits and some lace.

Jeonghan ate it all up. He ate Joshua. He sucked bruises into his thighs, his hips. He had his dick up in Joshua so much Joshua felt the phantom ache of Jeonghan’s monster dick in him for days. Hell, Joshua had felt wet for days. The two of them didn’t use condoms at all during that time.

Anything and everything for Jeonghan and Jeonghan treated him like Joshua was the most precious thing to him on this Earth.

“Conjugal visits will be amazing,” Jeoghan said.

Joshua could practically hear the smirk that was on his face.

“Pervert,” he said softly. “I love you.”

“Love you more,” Jeonghan replied. “And there’s nothing wrong with being a pervert. Since you love me and all.”

Joshua held onto the phone tightly. “Jeong—“

“Be careful baby,” he said, cutting in. “Keep your eyes open. I can’t be there to watch your back and just be careful.”

Jeonghan sounded desperate enough that Joshua sat up. “Of course. Got to come back to you after all.”

“Exactly,” Jeonghan teased, trying to lighten up the mood. 

“Times up,” Jihoon said, voice carrying through. “Send your messages discreetly if you need to send any. Otherwise it’s radio silence.”

“I’ll see you guys around,” Joshua replied. “Try not to aim for my vitals.”

“I love you,” Jeonghan whispered one last time before ending the call.

Joshua let it sink in before clearing his mind. He needed to get up. He had things to do.


End file.
